


Your eyes seem so familiar to me

by CinnamonEevee20020 (orphan_account)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty Fusion, F/M, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CinnamonEevee20020
Summary: While prince Bradley is out hunting he come across a old abandoned house and upon entering it find a sleeping woman laying on a bed.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person
Kudos: 1





	Your eyes seem so familiar to me

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this base on the original story of sleeping beauty and contained rape and non con elements . Cannibalism etc . Don't worry this if you're easily freaked out because this story gets pretty disturbed .

Lady Rey lay on the bed undisturbed for a over 100 years. She breathed in and out gently. Her face was ageless just as beautiful as the day she fell asleep her skin was pale with Rosey red cheeks and so where her lips. the ends of her long black hair hang from the bed .

The bed was a four poster with white silk curtains and flowers hang from the ceiling . Causing Pink petals to cover the entire room floor . The fairies watch over Rey while she slept. Hoping a prince would come and wake her soon it had been 100 years so the prophecy would soon pass. Nate made sure Rey was comfortable in her deep slumber . Rudy and Pappy use there magic so that brambles would grow over the cottage so that no one with cruel intention could get in.

Poke and doc would keep a look out just in case anyone was near by. Trombley kick the ground he was bored he was bored just sitting around not doing anything.

He didn't know why he was here it was not like he was the one who give lady Rey the spindle it that idiot encino man.

Anthony stood outside of the door with a sword guarding the cottage. This was the way it was for many days until a king's son was passing by hunting with his falcon . When it got away from it's master and flew into the window of lady Rey's room. The young prince called out to his bird but he did not answer.

The prince got off his horse and walk towards the cottage Anthony who was supposed be guarding the place was currently asleep taking a power nap. The prince did not notice him and walk straight past Anthony . The prince was about to cut down the bramble but than just like magic the bramble disappeared.

The prince was surprised and just walk along and try to pretend he didn't just see that. When he entered the cottage and was shocked to see no one was home.

He try to call out for some servants but no answer . The prince was started to get creep out by the old abandoned cottage and decided to check out want was upstairs . Rudy and Pappy saw the handsome young man walk up the stairs and decided not to intervene.

Nate saw the prince and couldn't believe it . The king's son explored all the room hoping that someone would be home but no one was . The prince was about to get his falcon when he noticed the was one more room he hasn't explored . Yet 

The prince walk into the room where lady Rey was asleep the man look around the room and than he saw her .

*"I know you i walked with you once upon a dream.

The king's son approached the bed. and find the fair maiden laying asleep . The maid lay on top of the gold bed sheets . She Wore a dress made of the finest pink material She wore a crown made of flowers. She held a bouquet of red roses . "Wake up my good lady now is not the time for thy to sleep .

"Hey wake up the man slap Rey and she did not wake up He than shook her she still did not wake up . After many attempts of trying to wake her the king's son give up . The prince began to felt lust through his veins . So he took lady Rey and slowly began to remove her dress .

It wasn't long before lady Rey was nude. The prince soon removed his clothes. The prince climbed into the bed with lady Rey the prince attempted to put his cock inside Rey it fitted perfectly inside rey's clit . The prince thrusted as the bed springs made noise that fill the entire room . *I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.

The fairies just watch in pure horror as the prince gathered the first fruit of love . When he was finished he sleep next to Rey it was all ready starting to get dark . The next morning the prince woke and slowly began to put his clothes on . "Hey look last night was great he said but I got a thing this weekend outside of town I'll call you . Than the prince said "oh by the way my name is Brad see ya .Before the king's son left.

For the next few days Nate was yelling and cursing Rudy try to calm him down take it "easy brother said Rudy. The fairies did not see Brad again but notice that Rey's belly was starting to get bigger . It came to the point that started to get concerning . "You don't think she's pregnant do you said Anthony .

"I hope not said poke don't need anymore rich white folks stealing up my ancestors land. But Tim press down on Rey's belly than check her breasts. "Yeah pretty sure she's pregnant. So now Rey was still asleep now with child . Nate sill watch Rey Nate hang his head in Shame he felt like he failed her . Nate failed Rey he failed Rey's father because Nate promised him Nate would watch over her while she slept.

The day turn to months and the due date was fast approaching. One day Nate and others where playing a game of I spy when Rudy came running in the room "guys come quickly I think Rey's water just broke . Everyone came running to Rey's bedroom sure enough Rey was giving birth . Doc took off Rey's corset and undergarments and delivered the baby . A healthy baby boy came into the world kicking and screaming.

The fairies put the baby near Rey when doc drop a pretty big bombshell." She delivering another one. Soon a baby girl was born twins .

One day as They where suckling on Rey's breasts the baby boy couldn't find a nipple and instead suckle on Rey's finger sucking out the flax seed from her finger . Causing lady Rey to wake up. Lady rey had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was that she was with encino man who handed her a spindle and now she woke up in a room she's didn't recognise alone . Than she saw the two babies by her side both little jewles blond hair with large blue eyes just like the prince that would visit Rey in her dreams when she was younger.

Rey saw that they was some food and wine on a table. so Rey had decided help herself. Rey soon figured that the twins where her's. at first she was angry someone took advantage of her but soon she grow to love her babies. 

It wasn't long before king Brad remember the sleeping beauty and decided to pay her a visit . But when he got they he was shocked to see she was awake now holding twins Brad told her want had happened and he was the one who fathered her children. Rey slap him in pure anger and called him a bastard . 

But she remembered the prince in her dreams and how Brad look awfully familiar.

*"And I know it's true That visions are seldom all they seem. 

Brad and Rey soon became close and eventually fell in love. 

But they was one problem Brad was all ready married . 

Soon Brad had to return home to his wife acting like nothing had happened . But soon his wife became suspicious when Brad was muttered the name of another woman in his sleep Rey. Brad's wife Queen leah hired his secretary to snoop and to do a little digging when Leah leaned about Rey she lost it . She vowed her revenge . . She waited until Brad went hunting and ordered the secretary to write to Rey pretending to be Brad saying he missed the kids . Rey believing it was Brad had the twins sent to the palace .

Leah called to the cook Walt to kill and cook the twins and feed to her husband . Walt took one look at the baby twins those little beauties and Walt knew he couldn't kill them so instead Walt hid them and instead killed two lambs when Brad was eating his dinner Leah made a really weird comment "eat eat because you are eating your own child.

When Brad finished Leah told the secretary to write to Rey and say he wanted to see her again .

Rey was over the moon and immediately went to the palace only to be greeted by Leah .

"Oh are you the slut who been enjoying my husband well get ready to enjoy hell because you're going there soon. 

a fire was made and Rey was order to get in . But Rey was smart and asked to take off her dress first so she didn't ruin her dress . Leah agreed and Rey took off the dress screaming bloody murder. Brad who just return home from his hunt was shocked to see Rey half undress and about to jump in a fire. 

Brad demanded to know

want was going on and Leah told him everything she did. And oh yeah I slept with your best friend. Brad order that Leah Walt and the sedentary been put in the fire. But Walt told Brad "you children are not dead and bought the twins to Brad who was overjoyed to see them After Leah was killed Brad immediately married Rey and promoted Walt to head chef. The fairies came to the reception they where so happy to see Rey. They Nate could finally rest easy. And yes Brad and Rey did live happily ever after that


End file.
